


The Gathering of the Maidens

by InebriatedCaffeineImbiber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InebriatedCaffeineImbiber/pseuds/InebriatedCaffeineImbiber
Summary: With Raven all but accounted for, and Cinder presumed dead, Ozpin only had to find the Winter and Summer Maidens before they are either disposed or, or have been held hostage and taken advantage of. But the party will split once more, and will Jaune's loyalties still lie the same way after all of this is over?





	The Gathering of the Maidens

The fire crackled softly in the corner as the clock ticked its life away. The common room was filled with a pleasant warmth and the furniture provided an almost sleep-like comfort, the cushions sinking at the slightest hint of pressure.

Team RWBY, Team JNR, Qrow and Oscar/Ozpin were seated in their own chairs, each facing the coffee table in the middle. They had just arrived in Atlas, having bypassed border security through the only open port.

The air had become somewhat sombre as the constant reminder of their current situation pulsated with a fanciful ominous beat. The soft blue pulse emanating from the Relic of Knowledge intermixed with the flickering light filled the room. It was as if the relic itself was alive, the pulsating being an analogue for a heartbeat.

Finally, it was Ozpin who broke the silence, relaying his thoughts using Oscar as a vessel. He tapped his cane softly to garner the attention of everyone in the room. "Right now, we are in the most advantageous position that we have been in for quite a while, ever since the Fall of Beacon. We now finally have a chance to take the fight to Salem and her lackeys _directly_." He had placed emphasis on the last word to ensure that no one had any illusions of how their war was currently going.

Qrow moved forward to elaborate further. "We have eliminated both Adam and Hazel from the equation. Good work you two," He nodded to both Yang and Blake, both who sported embarrassed but pleased smiles. "But we aren't in a position where we can fall back if we do make mistakes, so we must be absolutely careful… After our fight with Hazel we can assume that the rest of Salem's lackeys are more powerful or just as powerful. Problem being we have no idea who they are or what they look like, except that crazy scorpion guy we fought at Oniyuri."

The group went silent again, each individual looking at each other before Jaune felt the urge to break the silence. "So… What is our plan now? Are we going to find the other relics?" He leant forward as he gave Ozpin an intense stare.

Ozpin looked down in contemplation before looking back up. "We have the knowledge of the Spring Maiden, who happened to be Raven. I have reason to believe that she won't provide us any problems. However, the current identity of the Fall Maiden has been very obscure. Originally it was Cinder, but we are not sure if she has met her demise and the power has been transferred to someone else, or if she is still alive… I suggest that we assume that she is now dead, and that the Fall Maiden is someone who is not involved, it is not a situation that I am comfortable with… However, in the line of current events I suggest another course of action that we can ultimately achieve with a somewhat measure of success…"

He left the air hang a while. Jaune, who had been intensely thinking was the one who finished the sentence. "Finding the Summer and Winter Maidens?" He asked curiously.

Ozpin nodded sagely. "Indeed, it would be pertinent for us to at least catalogue the whereabouts of the other Maidens, if we can keep tabs on them then we can keep them safe from Salem's corruption. I do not want a reimagining of Raven nor Cinder."

"As thus we are going to be splitting into two teams. Team RWBY, you will be with Ozpin and I while we try to find the Summer Maiden… Team JNR will be looking for the Winter Maiden."

"Wait," Nora piped up incredulously. "You expect us to find the Winter Maiden on our own!?"

"I have an associate in the area who will provide assistance in your search. Namely the reason why Qrow and I are not separating is because my taking over of Oscar's body is only temporary, as our melding hasn't been completed yet. And as of now, Oscar is not fit for any sort of combat that I myself would face."

"Basically I'm Oz's baby sitter." Qrow remarked gruffly before taking a long swig from his hip flask.

"If you put it in words like that, then yes. Also, Oscar himself has yet to unlock his Semblance and thus his combat potential is limited."

"Do you have any idea on where this associate is?" Jaune asked, a bit miffed.

"I apologise, she does tend to want to live… "off grid" as it were. But nevertheless, she is a most tactical and stalwart party member to have, you'll certainly find her most fitting towards your team composition."

"Speaking of tactics, you three are in need of a firepower enhancement." James Ironwood stepped down the steps. He had a far more conspicuous uniform of matte black and dull grey buckles.

"I have taken pains to look at each and every one of you to see what could be improved or complemented. As thus, I have brought over an enhancement that I believe you three will take nicely to." He had in his hand a large silver suitcase to which he placed on the table, opening the clasps and revealing what was inside.

Laid out on a velour indented pad was a Dao sabre that was beautifully crafted, the blade having a crisp satin finish and a hair cutting edge, preceded by a green leather wrapped handle which was capped by a pommel that could be used to bash skulls in. To complete the ensemble was Ren's emblem laser etched into the handle and the flat of the blade.

Accompanying the blade was a domed chest plate with yellow lines running throughout the whole plate, ending with a stylised version of Nora's emblem in the centre, followed by two arm guards that provide both flexibility and protection.

The third and final set of items were two curving pieces of near transparent white metal that seemed to glow with a dull heartbeat. They seemed to be made to fit onto a shield of Jaune's size, giving a pronounced razor sharp edge.

"Uhm… Thanks?" Jaune said with some confusion as he picked up the pieces of metal. "What are they?"

"This equipment is to enhance and further compliment your fighting style and aura. Ren, I realised that you lack a dedicated slashing weapon that allows you to block and defend yourself, I do hope that you find it useful." Ren nodded gratefully and took hold of the sabre, surprised at how light and lively it felt in his grasp, almost as if it was an extension of himself.

"Nora, your current fighting style forces you to get close to the enemy to deal incredible damage, but you have little chance to use your Semblance or defend yourself. This plate will allow you to defend yourself from attacks from Grimm while charging your Semblance with the lightning Dust embedded into the metal. You can use this both offensively and defensively, charging yourself for a powerful strike or to project as a lightning barrier."

"And Jaune… You were the most difficult to enhance. Your sword and shield combination make for a dependable defence, and the ability to increase your power at the sake of defence gives you adaptability and flexibility. Thus, we believed that we should enhance your strongest card… Your Semblance. What you have right there are Aura Amplifying metal sliders for your shield. If you attach these, you can expand your use of your Semblance tremendously. You'd be able to channel your Semblance to more than just one person, or you could project your Aura as a large forcefield, which will be no problem since you have a prodigious amount of it. Plus, the sliders are razor sharp themselves, so you can make your shield a lethal weapon."

Jaune went silent as he ran his fingers over the smooth material. He then experienced a forceful flashback of his days spent training with Pyrrha, and tears gathered in his eyes. "We're getting there Pyrrha… We'll avenge you… I promise." He whispered underneath his breath, the rest of the group having their attention diverted except Weiss who looked at him worriedly.

"These weapons are sure to serve you well, and I do hope that you use them to their fullest ability. A lot of this is experimental as well, so think of it as a scientific venture." Ironwood elaborated as he sat on a chair.

"S-so… When do we leave?" Jaune gathered himself again before looking at Ozpin.

"My associate is within a hikes distance away, while team RWBY, Qrow and I have to take a Bullhead towards our destination. You can leave now and get there in the early morning or leave in the morning."

Jaune looked over at his team before looking out at the sun setting. "If we leave now, we'll be able to begin our search sooner… What do you guys think?" He turned to Nora and Ren, who both twiddled their thumbs in thought.

"While you are right in the earlier that we meet up with her, the better chances we'll have at finding the Maiden we will be ill-rested and ill-prepared… It's a choice between rest and objective."

"Welllll I wanna go right now! OH! I wonder what she looks like!? What are her weapons!? Does she wear awesome body armour!?" She gasped with another thought, "What if she's a super secret spy that can't reveal herself without being hunted!?" Nora machinegunned these hypotheticals at the whole group who felt like they were in a hurricane with how much energy she expelled.

"Nora." Ren put his arm on her back, "Calm down, I am sure she will live up to our expectations."

Ozpin nodded sagely once more. "She is more than meets the eye, so don't underestimate her for her looks."

"Yeah of course! I mean you look at Jaune and you don't think much do ya!?"

"Hey! I'm not that bland looking, am I?" Jaune asked desperately of everyone else.

Yang and Blake looked sideways to avoid the question, Ruby was stuck with "umming" and "ahhring". Weiss just looked over at him with a somewhat apologetic smile, adding to the crushing experience Jaune was feeling.

"B-betrayed by my own friends." Jaune whispered melodramatically which lead to Qrow laughing with a hint of dryness.

"Keep that up kid and you might end up beating me in the edge department." He continued to laugh quietly which lightened the atmosphere somewhat.

Jaune shook himself to the present. "Again, when we do leave?" He asked of his team who just gave him blank stares. "Alright then, well we'll leave tonight."

An hour or so of packing left team JNR with heading out. The farewells were short lived, everyone asking to keep in touch via continental comms and to stay safe, Jaune was ensured that his goodbyes were short, he didn't like goodbyes all that often.

It wasn't long until Jaune set the pace for the team to keep up with. It was a gruelling pace that didn't compromise on the fitness of the individual.

Nora, who was by far the fittest of the team, was already panting an hour into the hike. But Jaune, who had a face of stone, did not breathe hard. It was as if his brain had shut down temporarily and didn't realise the stress he was putting on his body.

"Jaune." Nora thought to get the attention of their leader.

But Jaune acted like he didn't hear her. If anything, he increased the pace of the march.

"Jaune…" Nora spoke again, a bit louder this time.

But Jaune still didn't respond. And Nora, who wasn't one for patience, picked up a pebble and flicked it at the back of his head.

This had an affect that Nora was wanting, but not in such intensity. Jaune rounded over with a murderous look on his face. "What!?"

His voice thundered out into the far expanse of trees around them, making him sound like a god. Nora and Ren were stunned by his sudden explosion of anger and aggression, as this was a side they have never really seen before.

"What could you possibly want from me!?" He continued, staring at the both of them with an air of mania. Clearly, he was on the worst precipice at the time and he was just pushed slightly, nearly falling off.

It was a while before Nora could speak again, regaining her composure somewhat. "You're walking around with that scary look on your face, and you're radiating negative feelings Jaune… You're going to attract Grimm."

"Too late, they are already here." Ren said calmly as he gripped the hilt of his new sabre.

"Oh great." Jaune commented darkly as he drew his sword, Nora preparing her hammer.

They were first assaulted by two Boarbatusks and three Beowulves that were led by an Alpha. The tusks rolled after Nora, who used her hammer as a baseball bat and sent them flying to who knows where.

Ren danced in between two Beowulves, slashing with his sabre when needed and pelting them with submachinegun fire from his primary weapon. One easily became decapitated by a rookie mistake while the other took to fighting with fang and claw.

Jaune's fight was less than graceful and more just straight up bashing his opponent. He had completely forgone style and used his rage to beat on the Beowulf, who was already trying to dodge all of the attacks but being thrown around recklessly. He wielded his sword in a two handed grip, disregarding edge alignment as he just rained down blows on his opponent.

It wasn't long before they dispatched their enemies, but there was one elusive Alpha Beowulf who they could not pin down, it kept slipping out of reach and retaliating with controlled strength. Soon the group was left tired and worn out while the Alpha still stood up with pride, a hint of animalistic victory in its red eyes.

Until a sword landed in the ground with a noticeable _thunk_ , causing everyone in the area to look at it with bewilderment. It wasn't along until a much deeper, larger _boom_ could be heard as dust flew everywhere, finally settling down as it revealed a tall figure in ominous plate armour covering their whole body.

The Alpha tilted its head curiously before roaring in a defiant challenge. The figure stood up straight and prepared into a stance, sword still buried in the dirt. The Alpha snorted viciously before as it got onto all fours, growling and winding its muscles up for a pounce.

The figure let out a deep breath…

And the Alpha leapt with surprising speed, covering the distance in half a second. But the figure moved even faster, taking the sword out of the ground and bisecting the Alpha in one clean stroke faster than the eye could see.

JNR were left speechless as the Alpha disintegrated, their attention drawn to the figure as they sheathed their blade and made a pointed look towards Jaune.

"Jaune Arc?" A surprisingly feminine but strong voice emanated from the visored barbute.

All Jaune could do was nod hesitantly. Apparently that was what they were after, as they grabbed their helmet and twisted it off, revealing shoulder length midnight black hair and riveting green eyes.

"Good… I am Onyx Argent… The associate of Ozpin you've been searching for."


End file.
